paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Creating a New Article-Advanced
What kind of Article? Has there been an Update in game? And now you'd like to add the missing content to the wiki? First off, thank you for coming to Paradise Bay Wiki to contribute, Trademaster! Depending on what has been added to the game depends on what type of article or articles you may want to add. For example: Creepy Cauldron and other Limited Edition decor is from a minor update that may not even require an official update - all you would need to add is Articles with the New Decor Items added. But if a big update there may be many different aspect to the game added: New Recipes, more Levels, more Mission Trades, etc. Of course you may not want to add it all especially if it is your first time but let us help you figure out how to and have it set up appropriately. Types of Main Articles to Consider: *Gameplay Articles *Character Articles *Island Articles *Harvester Articles *Mill Articles *Recipe Articles *Bazaar Recipe Articles *Harvestable Articles *Crop Articles *Special Item Articles *Bazaar Items Articles *Decor Articles *Bazaar Decor Articles What Infobox to Add Not all pages require a Infobox but most certainly do. Some Gameplay Articles do not require one so if your page is on Gameplay chances are it will not require an Infobox at least right away. But if it is not a Gampelay article chances are you do need one but which one? We have different ones to accommodate different types of aspects of the game. If you are already certain what kind of article you are adding here is Drafts of each type of Infobox we have on the Wiki. There is only one Template to use for display Infobox : DispatchInfoboxNew (who switch between all types of template for data displaying mode via PivotInfoBoxNew template, himself dispatching all data within all row of the final InfoboxNew template) For Gameplay Articles: } |name = |image = |levelunlocked = |landlocked = |landcost = |requiresrepairs = |repaircost = |repairtime = }} If you are not sure whether or not to add this infobox to a Gameplay Article, ask for a second opinion. For Character Articles: } |name = |image = |location = |relationshipunlocks = }} For Island Articles: } |name = |image = |specialitems = |scrapofpapercost = |inkedremnantscost= |mapkeycost = }} For Harvester Articles: } |name = |image = |levelunlocked = |requires = |cost = }} For Mill Articles: } |name = |image = |levelunlocked = |time = |cost = }} For Recipe Articles: } |name = |image = |levelunlocked = |mill = |ingredients = |expreward = |time = |mincost = |defaultcost = |maxcost = }} For Bazaar Recipe Articles: } |name = |image = |levelunlocked = |pearlcost = |jadecost = |sapphirecost = |mill = |ingredients = |expreward = |time = |mincost = |defaultcost = |maxcost = }} For Harvestable Articles and Crop Articles: } |name = |supertitle = |image = |source = |levelunlocked = |numberharvested = |expreward = |time = |mincost = |defaultcost = |maxcost = }} For Special Item Articles: } |name = |supertitle = |image = |availableat = |relationship = |mincost = |defaultcost = |maxcost = }} For Bazaar Items Articles and Bazaar Decor Articles: } |name = |image = |type = |availableat = |pearlcost = |jadecost = |sapphirecost = |rubycost = |platinumcost = |greendyecost = |bluedyecost = |reddyecost = |socialcurrencycost = }} For Decor Articles: } |name = |supertitle = |image = |type = |levelunlocked = |availableat = |coincost = |gemcost = }} Copy the respective Infobox code and put in between: Paste Infobox Code Here And paste it on the New Article Page, this basically secures our Infobox to work in Templates on other pages and articles. Adding Information Do not feel you need to add all the information at once, especially if you don't know it all! Feel free to reference a similar exiting article as a guide to populating an Infobox or use the generic wording already populated on similar articles adjusting where necessary. Adding Categories helps us keep organized if you can try to add them. Be sure to try to add existing Categories first before creating new ones. Adding Images. Most of our images are from players who have downloaded the game with/through a third party app - that provides the source and data. With that are able to provide the in game images. You can wait for the next Images update for the new items or you can provide your own in the meantime. Adding IconMini and IconMinRev Templates These are used over 400 times, it is very helpful adding a link with a visual image of the item for quick reference. Both Iconmini and IconMiniRev have an Image that links to it's respective articles. IconMini even has the Name as a link too! Sample IconMini: For lists: For normal text and tables: Sample IconMiniRev: For Infoboxes: For Infoboxes with lists: Where to Update Now? This of course is the afterthought of Creating a New Article. But with adding Articles with Infoboxes you can add them to existing templates and watch the magic of how they transclude the data from the Infoboxes to the Table Templates! Here are some Articles you may want to update now that your Article is created. Add the code provide with the Name of the Article you Created to the existing Template on the respective pages. Did you add a regular Recipe? *Items *Recipes *Mills Did you add a Bazaar Recipe? *Items *Bazaar *Recipes *Mills Did you add a Crop or Harvestable? *Harvesters *Fields *Trees and Bushes Did you add Decor? *Decorations *Pets Category:Help